The contractor shall develop either an old method that can be improved or a new method of cleansing the bowl that will be acceptable to both patients and diagnostic radiologists. The bowl cleansing cleansing will be completed within 24 hours of less of radialogical or signoidoscopic examination. This method provide satisfactory cleansing in at least 95% of patients. Final evaluation of such methods of bowl cleansing must be made on humans undergoing diagnostic studies and must be applicable to persons with disease as well as normal persons.